


With a Smile

by After_the_Lights



Series: An Unbreakable Connection - Terraqua Week [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Terraqua Week (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_the_Lights/pseuds/After_the_Lights
Summary: She’s sick and shivering, her gently pale skin now grim and grey, and he’s holding back her hair, brushing it from her sweat-soaked forehead, smiling.





	With a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Terraqua Week 2019 - Day Two - Prompt: Future Masters

She’s sick and shivering, her gently pale skin now grim and grey, and he’s holding back her hair, brushing it from her sweat-soaked forehead, smiling.

She’s swearing, cursing him in that stuttering way of her as she dabs at her mouth with a washcloth, and he hands her a glass of water from the countertop without ceremony, still smiling.

She scowling, with a stare so cold it puts her blizzaga spells to shame, before quickly shoving her head down the toilet bowl again and he’s laughing.

Aqua is sick.

_Morning sickness._

She’s having their baby and Terra can’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a different idea for this prompt but it soon became clear there was no way I’d be able to finish it in time, and to a standard I’d like, so I’ll be saving that piece to post at a later date.
> 
> This is a liberal interpretation of the prompt, I know, but I’ve always been a sucker for pregnancy fics. 
> 
> It’s also my very first time writing a drabble and let me tell you, writing with just 100 words is a lot harder than you think.


End file.
